


The Hangover

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That much elf-made wine can get you into trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Dawn peeked through the curtains of Hagrid’s hut, falling on the table where several bottles that once held elf-made wine lay empty. There were a few tipped-over mugs and more than one large handkerchief, as well. Fang slept outside, as though guarding the dwelling, and Hagrid slept inside, his large form not nearly enough to eclipse the man who slept beside him on the floor. 

It wasn’t until the sun had sufficiently risen enough to shine brightly on their faces that they stirred. The fog of serious inebriation did not lift easy or quickly. Their heads pounded, their bodies aches, their stomachs were wonky, and the light only made it worse. Hagrid reached up to cover his eyes with his hand just as Slughorn rolled over onto his other side, both trying to ignore the sun as long as possible.

But then Hagrid felt the movement against him. And Slughorn felt the warm chest in front of his nose. Both men opened their eyes, and those eyes opened wider as the realization struck. The two professors were lying together, entirely naked.

“Merlin’s Beard!” Slughorn exclaimed, reaching down and cupping his hands over his crotch, though he was a smart enough man to know that if he were naked in the first place, Hagrid must have gotten an eyeful of them anyway. He got up shyly, with a grunt, and couldn’t help but stare at Hagrid, who hadn’t made a move to cover up. Slughorn let out another “Merlin’s Beard…” but this time softer, on his breath. 

“What happened?” Hagrid said, not so much slow as he was curious. By their states of undress, he could easily assume sex had happened; he just wanted to know how it had been. Hagrid couldn’t remember anything after the singing. He couldn’t even remember Harry leaving. 

But he did remember the singing and the toasting and the funeral. And the memory of burying Aragog brought a fresh wave of hurt to the surface. He looked around, but every drop of alcohol was gone. His eyes settled on Slughorn, who was searching through the hut for clothing he could put on. He had found his robes and one sock only. 

Hagrid cleared his throat. “Yeh need some help?”

Slughorn looked terrified, shocked, and shook his head. “Um, no. Thank you, ah, Hagrid, ah. I think I had better be, er, going now. Ah-ha!” He found his shoes. They were scuffed and dirty, but he apparently didn’t care. He put on what he had found, and the robes were so big and, when closed in the front, it looked like he could have clothes on beneath, even though they both know he didn’t. “What time is—good gracious, is that really the time?!” he asked, staring at Hagid’s large, open pocket watch on the bed. 

The potions professor patted his pockets, being sure of his wand and possessions, then turned to go. “Um, very nice to see you again, ah, thanks for the… ah, yes.”

“Ta,” Hagrid agreed, nodding. He smiled, sort of amused by Slughorn’s reaction and walk of shame. “Shall I meet you for breakfast later, Horace?”

More terrified than before, Slughorn seemed unsure about how to answer at first. “Um… I think I’ll eat in my quarters.” He turned, opened the door, and added softly, “for the rest of my life.” 

Hagrid watched the man go, then started laughing. “Never in my wildest… and a Slytherin, too? Ha! No offense, but I hope you don’t expect to do this again, Professor.” He stood and stretched, then attempted to shake off his hangover before breakfast.


End file.
